


Welcome back

by AkiraSatona



Series: Voltron One Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Kolivan helps, Krolia being a mother to Keith, Lance is still insecure, Langst, M/M, OOC for Keith Lance and Kolivan bound to happen, i love them, mentioned past suicide attempt, spiritual sequel to I've got you, takes place end of season 5, you can pry Kolivance from my cold dead hands, you can pry the Langst from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraSatona/pseuds/AkiraSatona
Summary: Pretty much a sequel to 'I've Got You' Although reading that one isn't really necessary.A few months after Lance's incident with the airlock he decides he needs to find out what's wrong with Shiro. Keith returns with mother in tow and Lance asks a favor of him. Kolivan is super supportive.





	Welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry Kolivance out of my cold dead hands
> 
> Although my next one shot will probably be Shance or another continuation of this. Lemme know what you want. Also feel free to make requests for one shots.

"Hey guys! Guess who's Ba - what the hell Lance?" Keith yelled as he barged into the bridge of the castle of lions. Everyone froze in place as they looked at the confused half Galra and the stranger he brought with him. Everyone was sitting around a laughing Lance sitting atop Kolivan's shoulders yelling that he was king of the world. 

When Keith entered Lance smiled and rested his chin in his hand. His elbow resting on Kolivan's head. Not that the Galra really minded, Lance was always a joy to have around and he had gotten a lot better since the incident with the Airlock. Kolivan noticed Lance's shift in personality, he was no longer as insecure as he once was, lance insisted it was because he had Kolivan by his side and the older Galra agreed with him. Lance never had been sure of his place on the team, the blue paladin had confided that information in only two people, Keith and himself.

When Kolivan saw the stranger he nodded to her. Knowing exactly who she was to the young Keith.

"Krolia, I see you two have reunited." he said to her. She smiled and Ruffled Keith's mullet, 

"Is that why you sent him instead of anyone else? Because you knew I was his mother?" She asked. Keith shied away from her and she smiled at him. Almost everyone in the room gasped and Pidge ran forward to her.

"You're Keith's mother. Oh you gotta tell me how Galra genetics work." They blabbed. Krolia laughed and nodded to the Green Paladin. 

"I'd be honored. Any friends of Keith's are mine as well." She said. Allura came forward next,

"It is an honor to meet you. Keith is an extraordinary Paladin and Blade of Mamora member." She said. Extending her hand to Krolia. The female Galra smiling fondly at her son then shaking the princess' hand. 

"I hope he hasn't caused to much trouble. I once heard from his father that he was expelled from school for taking a teachers eye out." She chuckled. Keith blushed and pouted,

"Mom. Iverson was asking for it." He told her. She shook her head and turned to him. 

"So. That gives you no right to take a man's eye. That's a Galra way of thinking. Not a Keith way. Not to mention you used MY knife. Which I will be confiscating until you are back on missions." She said with a smirk. Keith's mouth dropped open and he hugged the knife.

"Mom no. You don't have to that." He said, almost desperate to get her to reconsider. But she simply shook her head and held out her hand. He sighed and gave her the knife, a small smile on his face as he did so. While his mother may not have been around his entire life, she was here now, and Keith wanted his mother back more than anything. She smiled and walked over to Kolivan. 

"I see there have been developments between you two. Lance would you permit me to Speak to Kolivan alone?" She asked the technically red paladin. Lance looked at her in slight confusion before nodding. He wrapped his arms around Kolivan's neck and slid down from his shoulders, nuzzling the back of his neck as he did so. Kolivan smiled at him and kissed the back of his hand as he and the rest of his fellow paladins exited the bridge into the hallway. Once it had been cleared Krolia smirked,

"So you finally told him? How did that come about?" She asked. Kolivan sighed and sat on the steps to the princess's platform.

"It was... a less than ideal situation." He started. Remembering how awful he felt when Lance first went into the medical pod. he remembered the feeling of seeing Lance with such a broken look on his face as he hit the trigger to open the airlock. He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't exactly know what caused it, but Lance has always had certain insecurities. Some time ago, they got the better of him. The black paladin and I came across him as he tried to take his own life by shooting himself out of on of the airlocks. Thankfully black got to him and brought him back in. He spent weeks in a medical pod, weeks of worrying about him, that was when I had Antok lead the blades in my stead, I couldn't think straight knowing Lance was in that state. Its odd, we don't naturally have the concept of soulmates but I genuinely feel as though he completes me. He is my Starlight." Kolivan explained. Krolia was in shock, the paladin she had witnessed with Kolivan was far different to the one he had described. However she smiled and hugged Kolivan,

"It'll be alright Kolivan. He'll find his place. Just give him time." She said, Kolivan smiled sadly and looked to the door his Starlight had walked through. 

"I fear, that time is a luxury we do not have."  
~--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------~

Keith had kept his head down the entire time the group had been out in the hallway, he had no idea what they would say to him returning so suddenly. It wasn't until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him did he look up. He had been expecting Shiro but it was a surprise to both him and everyone else when he saw the blue armor and a head of brown hair right beside his face. 

Lance had his arms wrapped so tightly around Keith it almost hurt. It had surprised him that he could miss someone this much, but he missed Keith. Besides Kolivan Keith was the only one that knew about Lance's insecurities. Keith was the only one that didn't know about Lance's 'incident' and he'd like to keep it that way. He'd come to care for Keith more as a brother than anything and Lance was a huge sucker for family. Maybe that was why it didn't feel quite right. Allura and everyone had always told him they were a big family. But Lance couldn't see it, especially not with how Shiro had been acting lately. He had started to suspect something was wrong, he just didn't know what, and he needed to find out.

"Keith, I need you to come back to Red. she needs you more than she needs me." He said, surprising everyone. while the rest of the paladins took it as Lance's insecurities talking Keith knew better, he knew Lance would never give up his pride like this unless it was important, and to him it must have been.

"Lance I- My training with the blade-" He started but Lance pulled back and looked him in the eyes, effectively shutting him up with the dead serious look in them.

"Your training with the blade is doing amazing things for the coalition yes, but you need to know when to be where people need you. And right now, they need you here. I need you here, in red." He said. Keith just stared at him. This was the first time he had seen Lance so dead set on something, 

"But why?" was all he asked. Lance smiled sadly at Shiro for a split second then looked back at Keith,

"I have something I need to do on my own, Keith, I need to find out what really happened to Shiro, he's not himself and I think you can see that. There's something more going on than he's letting on, I know it. Koli will give me a ship and I'll be leaving soon. I was actually planning on coming to find you in red but this is better." He said. Keith just stood there, in shock. He looked at Shiro and sure enough he saw that Lance was right, Shiro had dark bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for weeks. He was obviously paranoid by the way his eyebrow twitched. Keith knew little warning signs in Shiro and all of them were going off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Lance again,

"Keith you know Shiro better than any of us. He needs you right now. They all need you, more than they need me." He said. Keith searched and searched hard for any signs of doubt in Lance's eyes but found none. He finally conceded and nodded, holding a hand out to shake Lance's,

"Fine. I'll come back to Red, I miss her anyways. But you better promise you will come back Lance McClain." He said, Lance smiled and took his hand,

"You got it buddy." He said, then pulled Keith in and hugged him again, Keith actually wrapping his arms back around Lance this time,

"I'll bring him home Keith." Lance whispered to him. Keith nodded, knowing what he meant. Anyone could see that this Shiro wasn't the Shiro everyone knew, if they knew what to look for.

When the two of them separated Kolivan and Krolia appeared in the hallway from the bridge. Lance smiled at the Galra that remained at his side and Keith smiled at his mother. 

Kolivan walked over and hugged Lance close,

"It's almost time to go." Was all he said. Lance nodded and nuzzled into the Galra's chest. Taking a Shaky breath before pulling away,

"Can you go get my bag Koli?" He asked, Kolivan nodded and left down the hallways. Easily knowing the way to his courted Paladin's room. Lance smiled as he left. He would miss the nights he and Koli spent in his bed. He turned to Allura and smiled at her,

"I have to do this Allura. You'll be fine in Blue. She likes you, I can tell." He said. Still a little hurt that Blue just shut him out, after everything they had done together. He was caught off guard by Allura hugging him,

"Thank you Lance, for all you've done for this team. I may not be all of these things, but As a leg of Voltron. The blue paladin is widely accepting. Never falters in his plans. And makes the necessary sacrifices for the good of his team. I hope to make you proud." She said. Lance's eyes widened as he head the qualities of the blue Paladin that he had cut her off from saying all those years ago. He felt tears come to his eyes as he hugged her back, the two of them falling to their knees on the ground as Hunk, Pidge Coran and Keith all joined the hug pile.

"We're gonna miss you man." Hunk said, Pidge nodded to that.

"Yah you were my first real friend. Nothing'll change that." they said. Lance chuckled at Coran just straight up crying and smiled at Keith. He would miss these dorks but he needed to do this. Shiro needed him.

When they all released him and Kolivan had returned Lance walked over to him. 

"I will come home to you." Lance said while putting a hand on Kolivan's cheek. Koli simply picked him up and Lance smiled, easily leaning down and kissing him. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Just holding each other until Koli gently put him down. Lance took his bag and nodded to him. He smiled to the rest of the Paladins before putting his helmet on and started walking down the hallways to the Hangars.

He would see his friends again. He'd save Shiro. He'd stay with Kolivan. He was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all so much for putting up with this train wreck. Love you all.
> 
> Live, Laugh, Love and I will write for you all later. Peace out.
> 
> ~Akira Satona.


End file.
